My Immortal
by Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila, merindukanmu setengah mati...Aku mencintaimu seperti orang gila.." that's simple Summary . .
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal

Title : My Immortal

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : tentukan sendiri :p *plak

Rating : T saja :D

Length : ?

Recomemmended Song : Evanescence – My Immortal

Casts :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Other Cast

Cuap cuap :

**Anyeong chinguu~ *tebar petasan XD  
FF yang Shika buat kali ini dengan nuansa baru *eh. Ya, tidak seperti FF sebelumnya, FF kali ini akan membuat chingu semua merasakan penderitaan cast :3 *plak*. FF ini Shika tuang setelah bolak – balik /?/ nge-**_**play **_**MV My Immortal punya Evanescence. Entah kenapa terbersit /?/ bayangan bagaimana posisi Baek eonni/?/ menggantikan posisi Amy Lee XD. Sudut pandang yang Shika gunakan adalah aku-an. Aku-kamu /?/ Ok sip.**

**Langsung saja..**

**HAPPY READING~**

_Aku sangat letih berada di sini__  
__Tertekan oleh ketakutanku yang kekanak-kanakan_

_Dan jika kau harus pergi_

_Kuharap engkau pergi saja_

_Karena kehadiranmu masih berbekas di sini_

_Dan bayangmu takkan meninggalkanku_

Aku menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang memainkan surai panjangku. Ku ayunkan kaki jenjangku; memainkan air dengan kaki telanjangku. Ku perhatikan kerumunan anak gadis yang nampak senang memainkan permainan mereka – lompat tali – dan juga beberapa gerombolan lelaki yang antusias memainkan bola .

Aku mulai mengelilingi pembatas air mancur dengan _cornblock _yang menghiasi lapisan tanah di bawah sana. Aku terus menggumam.

Jauh disana, kulihat kau yang asyik melamun; melangkahkan kaki jenjangmu. Menyusuri keramaian kota. Beberapa toko yang memiliki etalase besar memantulkan wajah tampanmu. Jemarimu bergerak lincah, seolah tengah menari di atas _tuts grand piano_ hitam di ruang tengah yang megah di _mansion_-mu.

Netraku terus bergerak mengikuti arah langkahmu. Dan yah, tubuh jangkungmu menghilang – masuk – ke sebuah _mansion _yang mencolok di tengah kota.

Aku sadar, jika kedua telapak kaki mungilku bergerak; menjauh dari sekumpulan anak – anak yang terlarut dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Kini, aku duduk di – atas – sebuah mobil VW kuno yang kebetulan terparkir sempurna di depan kediamanmu. Guguran daun mapel memperkuat kekalutan perasaan dan jiwa yang kurasakan.

_Luka ini takkan pernah sembuh_

_Rasa sakit ini memang nyata_

_Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa dihapuskan oleh waktu__  
_

Aku tahu, kau – juga – tengah merasakan sebuah rasa sesak yang menghimpit rongga dadamu. Perasaan yang engkau torehkan kepadaku 5 tahun lalu. Luka yang bahkan – sepertinya – enggan untuh enyah dari hatiku.

Nyatanya, seiring waktu berlalu.. luka ini justru kian mengakar jauh di sudut hatiku.

Kau nampak rapuh. Tanganmu yang terulur memainkan _tuts_ dihadapanmu itu membuktikan; jika kau juga merasakan luka itu jua..

Semangatmu seolah luntur, dan yah.. aku merasakan jika penyesalan yang menggerogoti hati dan fikiranmu itu perlahan memusnahkan jiwa dan ragamu...

_Saat kau menangis, kan kuseka semua air matamu_

_Saat kau ingin teriak, kan kuusir semua ketakutanmu__  
__Kugenggam tanganmu sepanjang tahun ini__  
__Namun kau masih memiliki diriku_

Aku terhenyak; mendapati buliran bening meluncur mulus, menyusuri wajah tampanmu. Aku ingin – sangat – menyeka air luka yang menodai wajah menawanmu. Tapi, aku tak mampu melakukannya. Ya... karena sebuah alasan...

Aku pun memutuskan sebuah pilihan yang sebenarnya teramat menyakitiku. Ya, melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkanmu yang nampak terpuruk. Aku bisa apa? Ini adalah keharusan yang aku mesti melakukannya.

Ku tulikan telingaku – sesaat – menyusul teriakan nyaring (frustasi) yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibirmu. Aku ingin berlari; menghambur – memeluk – tubuh ringkihmu, mengusir semua rasa takut yang menyambangimu..

Menggenggam lengan kokoh yang ternyata rapuh milikmu, sepanjang hari; sepanjang waktu...

Tapi..

Kenyataan tak memihakku sama sekali...

Aku memilih meringkuk diatas sebuah pohon maple yang menghiasi taman ini. Aku tak mempedulikan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Toh, mereka juga tak peduli padaku.

Aku hanya mampu menunduk, membayangkan kenangan – kenangan yang sudah pernah kita – aku dan kau – lalui. Sebisa mungkin ku tekan rasa sesak yang tiba – tiba menyambangiku. Ya Tuhan.. harus bagaimaa lagi sikap yang harus ku ambil?

**~ My Immortal ~~ My Immortal ~~ My Immortal ~~ My Immortal ~~ My Immortal ~**

Lagi...

Ku pandangi wajah lesu-mu yang terus berjalan tanpa arah pasti; menyusuri tempat sang sama.. seperti minggu – minggu kemarin..

Ya, deretan toko dengan etalase yang mampu memantulkan wajah tampanmu yang nampak sayu dan tak bersemangat.

Begitu pun dengan diriku yang tak lelah memperhatikanmu disini, di taman kota yang riuh oleh gelak emosi anak – anak kecil yang larut dengan kegembiraan mereka. Ku dongakkan wajahku. Begitu pun denganmu.

Kau nampak serius menatap dan memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Kau mengernyit, begitu pun dengan diriku. Kau melangkahkan kaki, begitu pula denganku. Entah kau sadari tau tidak.. ikatan batin kita terlalu kuat meski pun ragaku juga ragamu terpisah...

_Dulu kau memikat hatiku_

_Dengan cahayamu yang menggetarkan_

_Kini aku terikat pada hidup yang kau tinggalkan_

_Wajahmu menghantui_

_Mimpi-mimpiku yang dulu menyenangkan_

_Suaramu menghalau_

_Kewarasan dalam diriku__  
_

Aku teringat, di awal perjumpaan kita. Kau nampak menawan dengan balutan pakaian formal. Menunjukan kebangsawananmu pada setiap gadis yang menghadiri jamuan makan malam _Sir Douglass Alington_.

Aku yang saat itu termenung ditaman belakang, terhenyak mendengar gemuruh teriakan tak waras dari setiap gadis diruang utama. Aku yang – awalnya – hanya bersikap acuh, mulai tertarik untuk menghampiri sumber keributan. Kau tahu? Kau berhasil membuat sendi di tubuhku seolah lepas; bersamaan dengan melelehnya setiap sel dalam organ vitalku.

Ya Tuhan...!

Wajah rupawanmu mampu membius sistem sarafku! Kau menatap intens tepat di manik sabitku.

Aku malah berharap saat itu juga tiba – tiba bumi menelanku. Ok, itu hanya sekedar pemikiran konyolku.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuatku – sedikit – berjengit. Membawaku kembali ke kenyataan; kehidupanku sekarang. Aku tersenyum miris, mendapati sosokmu yang terus berjalan tak tentu. Kembali menyusuri keramaian kota. Aku yang terduduk diatas sebuah kotak surat, beringsut turun dan menyusul langkah gontaimu.

Jika ada penghargaan pemuda sumber kegilaan, mungkin kaulah pemenangnya! Kau, ya benar memang kau!

Kau tahu, sejak kemunculanmu dalam kehidupanku, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Seluruh ruang dalam otak dan hatiku hanya didominasi oleh wajahmu. Aku akui jika itu semua adalah kemampuanmu yang mampu membuat semua kewarasan hilang dari diriku.

_Tlah berusaha keras kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau tlah tiada_

_Namun meski kau masih bersamaku_

_Selama ini aku tlah sendiri_

Kini, aku terbaring di _rooftop_ apartement yang dulu aku tempati. Langit malam yang cerah, bintang yang berkelap kelip seakan mengejek diriku yang terus suram dan mendung. Netraku tak pernah berhenti menerawang, fikiranku pun seakan enggan untuk menghentikan proyeksi dirimu yang nampak hancur..

Ya Tuhan.. aku sadar jika aku tak jauh dari seekor itik buruk rupa yang beruntung mendapat cinta tulus dari seorang pangeran sepertimu.

Aku beranjak. Dan membulatkan tekad untuk kembali mengunjungimu disana; _mansion_ indahmu yang berdiri kokoh dijantung kota.

Yang kulihat? Kau kembali larut dengan permainan piano-mu. Dan, aku hanya mengulas senyum getir disaat kau menatap kosong sahabat – sahabatmu yang hanyut dengan instrumen yang tersedia di ruang pribadimu. Kupejamkan mataku erat, menikmati alunan melodi yang terdengar indah di gendang telingaku.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu, lelahkah? Oh, aku bahkan tak kuat lagi melihat wajah murungmu yang mampu bertahan 3 tahun terakhir. Persetan dengan semua-nya! Ku putuskan untuk menjauh dari _mansion_ ini!

Aku memilih duduk disamping air mancur di taman kota – lagi –

Menghabiskan masa – masa `rehat`ku dengan percuma. Toh, aku mampu menjalani semuanya. Meskipun sesekali keluhan dan umpatan meluncur dalam hatiku.

Buliran bening itu lolos begitu saja dari mataku. Aku terlalu lelah, lelah dengan semuanya.

Untuk kali ini, ku mohon jangan pernah mencariku lagi..

"Saranghae Park Chan Yeol..."

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE :**

**-Shika PoV-**

Seorang pemuda tampan yang sibuk memainkan tuts – tuts di ruangan pribadinya nampak lelah. Mata bulatnya nampak kosong. Ya.. ia menjadi sosok tertutup sejak 3 tahun lalu, bertepatan dengan menghilangnya sang kekasih hatinya..

Ia sudah sangat frustasi, mencari dan terus mencari Baekhyun, gadis yang sangat ia cinta setulus hati. Harusnya dari awal ia sadar, jika Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sosok gadis yang kuat tentu akhirnya akan menyerah mendapat tentangan dari keluarga besarnya yang masih golongan bangsawan.

Cih, bangsawan macam apa yang kerjanya hanya menghina orang lain hanya karena harta dan status sosial!

Hey, ini bukan zaman kerajaan Transylvania, ataupun kerajaan Romawi!_ fikirnya kalap.

Dentingan memilukan itu terus mengalun, membuat sahabat – sahabatnya menunduk ngilu. Mereka tahu, seperti apa perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan di keseharian, yang Chanyeol kerjakan hanya melamun, memainkan piano dengan nada – nada menyesakkan yang khas, seperti My Immortal, bahkan musik klasik macam Beethoven.

Dan ia akan menumpahkan emosinya dengan menyanyikan lagu Broken sekencang – kencangnya.

Kini, sang kakak yang selalu mendukungnya pun tak bias berbuat banyak mendapati perubahan yang begitu mencolok pada diri Chanyeol.

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, nampak serius menikmati hembusan angin malam yang memainkan tirai kamarnya.

"Park Chan Yeol, saranghae.." bisikkan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menangis pilu.

"nado Baekhyunie.. nado.."

**Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~**

_Cheoeumbuteo jukja saja jotadeoni __Ige mwoya?!_** (/_\\) *dance bareng member AOA/? *pak***

**Sumpah Shika juga kaget sama hasilnya TT^TT**

**Huweee~ mian jika Shika baru bisa update FF..**

**Untuk The Hunter sepertinya Shika stop publish-nya a.k.a Discontinue!**

**Jika ada yang bertanya, wae? Tentu saja karena Shika down, review menurun.**

**Gomawo buat siapapun yang mendukung Shika **

**Dan buat kak Septha, eon Salis, kak Nella dan chingu Afrita..**

**Songfic ini Shika buat untuk meminta maaf pada kalian, mungkin Shika ndak bisa nepati janji untuk update seluruh FF Shika :3 #kkaebsong**

**Yehett~!**

**Mind to review?**

**#salam ChanBaek shipper^^**


	2. Madly (Side Story)

_**미치도록**____(Madly)_

Title :__**미치도록****(Madly) ( side story of My Immortal )**

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Length : ?

Recommended Song :

FT Island (에프티 아일랜드) - Madly/미치도록 (Michidorok)

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Other Cast

Warning : GS, AU, OOC, NO BASH! NO FLAME! No Copycat! DLDR! No PLAGIAT!

_Disclaimer : FF milik Shika, Alur/Plot murni dari otak Shika! Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang Tua, Agensi, Fans dan diri mereka masing – masing! Shika hanya minjam nama mereka :")_

**Cuap – Cuap :**

**Shika bawa FF lagi, masih tentang ChanBaek :3**

**Kali ini Shika mau mencoba genre baru *pak #padahal Shika pernah nyiksa mereka lewat Words That Hurt Me XD *ditendang ChanBaek* Muwehehehe :D**

**Ini side story dari My Immortal. Yup, jika My Immortal menceritakan dari sisi sang yeoja, maka Madly menceritakan dari sisi sang namja XD**

**OK, buat kak Septha, selamat karena kakak sudah dapat bocoran terlebih dahulu -_-"*LMAO**

**Eoh, Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang mau mendukung Shika selama ini.**

**Kak Septha, Kak Nella.. semangat untuk ujian-nya, nde? Yang lain juga..**

**Bagi yang belum tau part sebelumnya, bisa di check di sini :**

**ChanBaek – My Immortal :**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-chanbaek-gs-my-immortal-chap-1-shouda-shikaku/727615033927775

**Langsung saja...**

**Happy Reading**

Senja yang indah, dimana langit terlihat cerah; mengimbangi hembusan angin musim semi yang mengalun. Memainkan tumbuhan ilalang yang terus menari, mengikuti gerakan angin.

Aku terus berjalan, menyusuri luasnya padang ini seorang diri. Fokusku tak pernah teralih. Ya.. meskipun banyak yang mengatakan jika padang yang aku kunjungi ini adalah tempat yang indah.. namun entah mengapa.. netraku seolah enggan untuk sekedar 'mempedulikan' tempat ini.

Ku langkahkan kakiku, kembali menyusuri luasnya padang ilalang ini. Langit berubah.. kabut tipis tiba – tiba turun. Mungkin mewakili perasaanku yang kian kacau.

**Neo eomneun harureul tto bonaebwatjiman jjok gateun apeumi nal gadugo**

_( I spent another day without you, but a pain like hell locks me in )_

Aku tersenyum perih, mengingat hari – hariku yang kosong dan hambar tanpa hadirnya dirimu. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan kini sungguh membuatku berubah. Dari pribadi hangat... entah mengapa bekunya hatiku kian menambah kedinginan sifat dan sikapku.

Tak ada lagi senyum merekah, tak ada lagi lelucon dan gurauan yang sering terlontar dari bibirku. Seiring matinya segenap perasaan dan jiwaku.

Netraku terarah lurus. Menatap jauh hamparan di depan sana, seakan tempat yang kulalui ini tak kan ada ujungnya. Seperti rasa cinta tulusku pada dirimu.

**Neo eomneun sarangeul tto haeyagetjiman jageun jarijochado eomneunde**

_( I should love again without you, but there's not even a small space for me )_

Masih ku ingat tatkala kedua orang tuaku mengenalkanku dengan orang lain ah.. tidak.. orang asing dua bulan yang lalu. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis ketika ingatan gila itu kembali menyerbak di ruang otakku.

Aku membencinya! Amat – sangat – membencinya! Hey, mereka bahkan memaksaku untuk melupakanmu!

Ya Tuhan.. segenap jiwa raga bahkan hatiku telah dipenuhi oleh sosokmu! Bahkan ruang terkecil disudut sana pun tak kan ada yang mampu menyusup kedalamnya.

Aku bahkan dengan terang – terangan menolak perjodohan yang hendak mereka lakukan. Persetan dengan semuanya!

Satu hal yang membuat mereka bungkam.. aku melontarkan dengan keras sebuah pertanyaan telak..

'_apakah kalian tahu dimana kunci hatiku?_'

Yah.. tentu saja mereka takkan mampu menjawabnya. Karena, kaulah kunci hatiku. Kunci hati yang menghilang bersamaan dengan sosokmu.

**Mogeul noha ureodo deutji motal neojiman oneuldo ni ireumman bulleobwa**

_( No matter how hard I cry, you won't hear me_

_But I still call your name )_

Buliran bening menyeruak, mengalir melalui sudut mataku. Kau tak tahu betapa rapuhnya aku. Semenjak kau menghilang, sosokku yang kau gadang – gadangkan sebagai sosok yang kuat, bahkan melindungimu.. kini berubah. Menjadi sosok cengeng.. bahkan lebih lemah dari dandelion yang siap menebarkan bibitnya.

Dengan tangisku, ku harap kau mampu mendengar suaraku. Dengan segala isakanku.. ku harap kau mampu memandang dan menenangkanku dengan tatapan teduhmu, bahkan dengan suaraku, ku harap kau mau kembali ke pelukanku.

Tapi.. harapanku sia – sia.. kau takkan mendengarku.

Tapi, aku akan terus memanggilmu..

Menyebutkan namamu di setiap do'a ku...

**Michidorok neoman bogoshipda, jukdorok neoman bogoshipda**

**Milchyeonaeryeo aereul sseodo only you~**

_( I miss you like crazy, I miss you to death _

_No matter how hard I try to push away, Only you~ )_

Aku...

Teramat sangat merindukanmu.. asal kau tahu!

Aku akan terus mencari dan mencari.. sampai ada saatnya kau kembali padaku...

Kini, tak ku pedulikan angin yang berhembus kencang, memainkan surai gelap dan mantel panjang yang ku kenakan; yang mampu menimbulkan efek dingin. Aku bahkan rela tersiksa seperti ini agar kau tahu, betapa aku merindukanmu... ya.. aku merindukanmu setengah mati..

Tak ku pedulikan bayangan wajah memelas keluargaku – ketika menghadapi sikapku yang sekarang – yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di kepalaku.

Aku tak berfikir panjang untuk kabur dari acara pertunanganku. Aku bahkan menikmati apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Ya.. berkeliling Bucheon dan sekitarnya seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan keluargaku yang kesana kemari mencari sosokku yang tiba – tiba menghilang.

Aku melakukannya.. karena disinilah aku mengukir kenangan indah bersamamu. Ku harap, kau mampu menghargai kedatanganku dari London hanya untukmu..

Karena aku yakin, kau ada disini.. tanah kelahiranmu.

**Naneun neoman bogoshipda, jukdorok neoman bogoshipda**

**Ijeotdago mareun haedo only you**

_( I miss you like crazy, I miss you to death _

_Even if I say I've forgotten you, only you~ )_

Jemari panjangku terulur, memainkan bunga ilalang yang tengah menari – nari karena hembusan angin. Aku mengulum senyum, mengingat dirimu yang teramat menyukai bunga yang satu ini.

Gemericik air yang mengalir mengusik pendengaranku. Ku pejamkan mataku sekejap, meresapi alunan indah dari alam yang sejenak menenangkanku. Irisku terbuka, dan langsung merefleksikan sebuah pemandangan indah – yang nyatanya tak seindah dirimu – di depan sana.

Sungai kecil dengan gundukan batu keras seperti karang menarik simpatiku. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang dulu sering kita gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dibawah sana, air jernih yang mengalir memantulkan sosokku. Hmmm... ternyata benar. Aku memang berubah. Terlintas pertanyaan – pertanyaan retoris di benakku.

'_kemana perginya wajah ceria itu?'_

'_kemana perginya pancaran mata penuh cinta kasih tulus itu?'_

'_kemana perginya senyum hangat itu?'_

Jawabannya hanya satu. Semua itu pergi bersamaan dengan sosokmu.

**Jakku naega bogoman shipda**

**Naega bogoman shipda**

_( I want to see you, I want to see you.. )_

~**미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록**

**Geumanhajago nareul dallaebojiman meoriro bakkeneun neol itji motae**

_( I tell myself again to stop, but I can only forget you in my head )_

Aku tersenyum sinis. Mengingat bodohnya aku disini. Belum tentu juga kau mrindukanku, bukan? Mengingat kau yang tiba – tiba meninggalkanku 3 tahun yang lalu.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya dengan menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan bermacam berkas – sialan – di ruang kerjaku. Atau melepas penatku dengan memainkan alat musik di ruang pribadiku.

Tapi apa? Aku justru makin mengingatmu. Bahkan hanya dengan memainkan salah satu lagu favoritku. Ya.. lagu yang tadinya menggambarkan betapa indahnya dirimu, ataupun lagu – lagu yang ku gunakan – dulunya – untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

Bayangmu seakan enggan untuk pergi dari kepalaku.

**Nae sipjangeun ajikdo gieokhago isseoseo balbeodungeul chyeobwado tteolla**

_( My heart was still remembering you_

_No matter how I try to forget, I think of you )_

Hatiku juga akan berdenyut sakit, disaat aku semakin keras berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Hal itu sangat menyiksaku.

Aku juga makin terperosok akan perasaanku padamu, yang membawa diriku dalam ambang kehancuran.

Kuputuskan untuk selalu mengingatku, karena bagaimanapun kerasnya aku untuk melupakanmu, aku justru akan semakin memikirkanmu.

Aku yang terus melangkah, kembali menikmati hembusan angin yang terus saja memainkan surai gelapku dan jangan lupakan perasaanku yang terombang ambing seolah mengikuti gerakan ilalang disekitarku.

Ku hentikan langkahku yang tiba – tiba terasa berat. Aku lelah. Ku dongakkan wajahku; beriringan dengan kembali menutupnya netra sayuku.

Ku hirup segarnya udara disini. Hembusan nafasku, menguar layaknya rasa cinta dan sayangku untukmu.

"Bogoshipda.."

Lirihan suaraku membuat aku sedikit merasa lega. Berharap banyak pada angin agar mampu menyampaikan ujaranku dan perasaanku padamu.

Ku tangkup wajahku. Sekelebat memori tentangmu membuatku kembali rapuh. Buliran itu kembali mengalir. Ya, aku menangis... lagi...

~**미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록**

Flashback On

Aku menatap kosong kearah terowongan dihadapanku. Lagi – lagi bayangan tentangmu dan tentang kebersamaan kita terlintas. Apalagi disaat dulu aku memelukmu dan menenangkanmu di dalam sana.

Masih terukir jelas adegan disaat aku mencuri _first kiss_ dari bibir tipismu jua di sana. Dan bayangan disaat kau mengerucutkan bibir indahmu.

Aku melangkah kedalam. Kembali berharap, disaat aku sampai di ujung terowongan; di padang ilalang, aku akan menemukanmu. Dan mendekapmu dalam rengkuhan lenganku, sayang.

**Teokkaji chaeoreun geuriun hanmadi o neol saranghae~**

_( The One word that I'm dying to say,_

_Oh~ I Love You~ )_

Ku cengkeram erat dadaku. Tepat sesaat setelah datangnya rasa sakit dan sesak yang hinggap di rongga dadaku. Ku remas suraiku, bermaksud menghilangkan bayangan kau yang menangis dengan pipi yang lebam, dan tatapan ketakutan; dengan di iringi tawa mengerikan dari kedua orang tuaku.

Aku berani bersumpah, ingin merengkuh tubuh ringkih nan rapuhmu kala itu, jika saja paman bibiku tak menodongkan senapan tepat ke kepalamu. Akhirnya aku memilih meninggalkanmu dengan syarat kau tetap aman dan selamat.

Ya, mereka memang memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan. Dan setelah itu? Kau menghilang.

Ingin aku bertemu lagi denganmu, dan ingin ku ucapkan secara langsung; satu kalimat yang tulus dari lubuk hatiku...

Aku mencintaimu..

Flashback End

~**미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록****미치도록**

_Author Pov_

Namja itu menunduk, dan langsung berlari. Tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut yang mengalun lembut. Suara yang teramat ia rindukan.

Ia terus berlari, tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang menguar kuat. Yang ia fikirkan, apakah pemilik suara itu ada disini, ditempat yang sama dengannya atau hanya halusinasinya belaka.

Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, melupakan emosi yang membuncah dan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"ARGHHH~! Manhi appoo...!"

~BRUKK

Namja itu jatuh, dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia terus saja menunduk. Membiarkan buliran bening yang mengalir sedari tadi terus mengucur, mengotori wajah tampannya.

Tak berapa lama, tanpa ia sadari.. sebuah kursi roda berhenti dihadapannya. Namja itu terus menangis tanpa suara, dengan mata terpejam erat.

Tangan halus nan lentik hinggap di rahang tegasnya. Bergerak perlahan, menghapus air matanya.

Namja itu terdiam, berusaha meresapi apa yang terjadi. Ia.. tahu betul aroma ini.

Apakah ini mimpi?

**Michidorok neoman saranghanda, jukdorok neoman saranghanda**

**Yogeul haedo hwareul naedo only you~**

_( I Love you like crazy, I Love you to death_

_I swear, I get angry but only you~ )_

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, di tengah rasa terluka namun harunya. Apakah harapan yang selama ini menghantui dan memenuhi otaknya akan terwujud?

'_Tuhan.. jika ini mimpi.. tolong.. jangan bangunkan aku..'_

Sang pemilik tangan halus dihadapannya yang ternyata seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Jadi, begini keadaan kekasihnya selama ini? Bagaimana bisa ia tega meninggalkan sang kekasih hanya karena ancaman tak bermutu dari keluarga orang yang dicintanya ini?

"Saranghanda..." bisik sang namja memecah keheningan yang ada.

Sang gadis sudah tak kuat lagi, lengannya terulur untuk merengkuh sang namja rapuh dihadapannya. Ia sudah tak kuat melihat tekanan batin namja terkasihnya.

"hiks.. oppa... hiks...Chanyeollie oppa... hiks.."

Demi Tuhan.. namja itu menegang ditempatnya. Dengan perlahan, mata bulatnya mengerjap. Dengan segera, ia tengadahkan wajah tampannya. Gadis ini...

Dengan segara ia tangkup wajah sang gadis yang ternoda oleh air mata. Senyum manis terukir di wajah sayu sang namja – Chanyeol –

"Baekhyunie.. ige jeongmal Baekhyunie?" tanyanya dengan tersendat

"ne oppa.. nan Baekhyunie... hiks"

Ia rengkuh erat sang gadis. Ia berjanji takkan pernah melepaskan sang gadis kembali. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya bila perlu demi sang kekasih tercinta.

Tak jauh dari sang gadis terduduk di kursi rodanya, sesosok namja tampan menngulum senyum bahagia. Setidaknya adiknya tidak lagi tersiksa.

'_gomawo, Baekbeom hyung..' _batin Chanyeol.

**Naneun neoman saranghanda, jukdorok neoman saranghanda**

**Babo gateun sarangira only you~**

**Naneun neoman saranghanikka**

**Neoman saranghanikka**

_( I Love you, I Love you to death_

_It's Foolish love only you~_

_Because I love You, Because I Love you )_

**_The End_**

**A/N :**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!**

**Beneran Shika bingung ini apa? *pak***

**Shika ndak kuat sebenarnya bayangin ChanBaek kondisinya yang seperti ini *jiahhh***

**Please jangan hujat Shika karena Shika gantungin FF ini. Shika sengaja buat sedikit perbedaan FF ini dengan Scene di MV biar tambah greget *pak***

**Jika kemarin dari sisi Baek, nah part kali ini menceritakan tertekannya ChanBaek tapi dari sisi Chanyeol. Sengaja bikin ending yang seperti ini biar Readers ngamuk lewat review XD *pok***

**Mian baru lanjut karena lagi – lagi Shika kena writer block =_= *bzzzzz**

**Untuk kemarin yang comment kenapa EXO Drabble ada Hey Say Jump!**

**Shika juga minta maaf.. Shika sendiri ndak tahu menahu masalah itu..**

**Mungkin ikut ke copas deh FF yang nyempil itu.. *ribet***

**Gansamhanida untuk admin yang sudah post FF absurd Shika..**

**Keep RCL untuk readers..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper^^**


End file.
